More Than Just Friends
by JustCallMeDedicated
Summary: Just a cute oneshot.Miley's upset and Oliver is the only one who's there for her. Sounds typical,but please read.MileyxOliver


More than just friends

Miley Stewart was sitting in her room, thinking. She was under a lot of stress lately because school was getting harder, and 'Hannah' was making a new CD. She really needed to talk to someone. Of course she had called Lily, but she was busy and couldn't come over. They talked for a few minutes, but it didn't make her feel much better. She was thinking about going to the beach, but she couldn't bring herself to get up and go. Just as she was about to cry, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, trying to fight back her tears.

"Hi Miley." Oliver said, noticing her sadness

"Oh, hey Oliver." Miley responded.

"So, what brings you over here?" Miley asked, forcing a smile.

"Lily called me and said I should come over here and talk to you." He responded.

"You didn't have to do that." She said.

"But I wanted to, and I'm glad I did, you just look so sad." Oliver said.

"I do?" Miley asked already knowing what the answer would be.

Oliver nodded and said "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while until Oliver said "Hey, do you wanna go to the beach and talk?"

"Sure, that would be great." Miley said.

"Okay then." Oliver said as he grabbed Miley's hand and they started to walk out of Miley's house.

When they got down to the beach they found a quiet spot near the shore and sat down.

They were silent until Oliver asked "So what's up, why are you so sad?"

"Well, it just stress, you know from school, and 'Hannah Montana', I mean it's so hard keeping my secret, you don't know how many times I've just wanted to yell "I'm Hannah Montana!" explained Miley.

"That would sure give Amber and Ashley something to _tsssss_ about!" Oliver said imitating Amber and Ashley's finger routine.

Miley laughed and said "Oh Oliver, you never fail to make me laugh!" She was suddenly felling better.

"Yeah well that's just what I'm here for." Oliver said smoothly.

Miley laughed again and said "there you go again!" She was smiling for real now. Once they stopped laughing they noticed that they were staring right into each others eyes, and sitting pretty close to each other.

They were silent until Miley said "You always know just what to say to make me feel better." She gave Oliver a sweet smile as he tried to help himself from blushing.

"I'm glad I could help." Oliver replied, smiling.

"I'm really glad I told you my secret Oliver, I don't know what I'd do without you." Miley said.

"I'm really glad you told me too; I really feel like we've gotten closer since you told me." Oliver said. He continued by saying "and in return I'm going to tell you a secret of mine."

"Okay, shoot." Miley said, clearly interested in what he had to say.

Oliver took a deep breath and thought _Oh my god I'm really going to do this._ "Well the truth is that I….I really like you, ya know, like more than a friend." Oliver explained.

"Really?" a wide-eyed Miley asked.

"Yeah, really" Oliver breathed. _I can't believe I finally told her! _

Miley moved closer to her and took his hand in hers. " I feel the same about you Oliver."

They were once again, staring into each others eyes. They leaned in closer to each other until their lips met and they kissed. Miley put her hand affectionately on Oliver's shoulder and he touched her hair.

They felt like time had stopped, and they didn't want it to end, but eventually it did. After a while of staring into each other's eyes Miley leaned back onto the sand with Oliver right beside her. She rested her head in the crook of his arm and whispered "I've loved you for a long time Oliver."

He Oliver turned back to her and said I've loved you too."

By then Miley had totally forgotten about her problems.

They sat there for a while longer until Oliver said that he should probably be getting home since it was getting late. So Oliver walked her home, kissed her goodbye and he said that her would come back tomorrow. Miley then went up to her room and replayed all the events that happened in her head over and over again and smiled.

Ever since that day Miley and Oliver have been dating. When Lily found out she was very surprised, but very happy for her 2 best friends. She kept screaming in excitement. Miley and Oliver were always together and smiling. So they ultimately lived happily ever after.


End file.
